The Rose and The Bull
by PaleAngel90
Summary: Vacations are over, college courses begin and Chester s begin one semester before most others, there he meets someone who intrigues him, what will come out of it?, a whole new adventure is on it s way. Read the story and find out!. This story is a slash one (Male on Male) so if you don t like?, don t read. This is a story about Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel).


Notes:

Note:

I want to say beforehand that **I make no money out of this** , and that this is an M/M story so if you don´t like don´t read, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by Bunnylover.

 **I don´t own** Chester, Harold (Coach Grifter), Dozer, Darius, Spencer, or any of the secondary characters of Extracurricular Activities, or CrestHaven and all the world Extracurricular Activities is based upon. I merely take all of them in a creative stroll, I do own my own OMC (Peter), and this story. **All credit of this world and the characters in it** minus my own OMC **goes to DyneWulf** , as he´s the rightful creator of this world and characters, I sincerely suggest you all try the game, you can get it in his Partreon page, you won´t be disappointed (I wasn´t, it´s a well-made Kemono/Furry visual novel).

 **Chester´s POV (CrestHaven University, 1 Semester Before The Main Game Begins):**

Classes just started, for me at least, my courses began earlier than most of my student peers. I´m in my third year, next year´s my last before graduating and finishing my career in video game design, it´s been two hellish years, but I can feel how it´s becoming better, I´m getting over it, wait... You probably don´t know what I´m talking about, do you?, well... It started two years ago when I joined the football team (american football, in case you´re wondering which one I´m talking about).

I joined the football team almost right after arriving to the universtity, in my first year, clicked well with the team, made friends, particularly one guy named Vernon, partied hard, bad grades,skipped classes, you know, all that. My brother Andrew was quite mad with me, we´re kinda close.

Anyway the guys in the football team tried to hook me up with girls. All. The. Time.

It became annoying, since I told them to leave it alone, that I was waiting for the one, needless to say they figured out I am a virgin, and then they tried to hook me up even harder.

One day I was partying with them and got drunk and crashed where the party was being hosted, even when I´m drunk I´m still pretty aware of everything around me, I´ll be just loopy and happy, but it only affects my judgement so much.

I ended up blacking out, when I woke up, I could hear snickering, giggling and laughing all around me, so I woke up to find myself strapped to a bed Vernon and a couple of the guys from the football team had been the ones to strap me to the bed, and hired this cougar (female prostitute), being molested by her, groping me, trying to make me hard, she didn´t suceeded, I tried to free myself of the restraints but I couldn´t, everyone there was cheering her on, it still didn´t work no matter what she tried, I wasn´t willing to have sex with some stranger I didn´t know, she ended up giving up, and leaving with one of the guys there. They left me there tied up the rest of the night, and from that point on they´d harass me and insult me, the word "fag" was very common, I stopped talking to Vernon after he betrayed me like that, I ended up quitting the team, I nearly dropped out of college, it hurt so much...

My brother Andrew helped me through it all, I eventually ended up joining the Tennis team, it was a small team, and seemed like it was what I needed, it helped that Coach Grifter was the one in charge of the team, he was such a caring teacher, I knew if he was there I could be at ease in the team, he wouldn´t allow what happened to me on the Football team to happen in the Tennis team.

Anyways since my classes start sooner than most I have to be in class when most would be still in their summer vacations, I can´t really complain since I love what I study, and I´m good at it. Anyways I still have some time before class so I´ll read the notice boards, sometime´s teachers don´t tell you if they´re going to miss class, so it´s always good to check them from time to time.

Students were mostly out in either the patio or the gardens of the College, there were also some, that like me, that opted to be indoors, but chose to be in some of the common student rooms.

I could hear the sound of someone walking in heeled boots, but didn´t turned to see who had just entered the hallway I was in.

I could hear that whoever it was had stopped a few feet behind me.

"Excuse me" said a voice behind me, clearly male, but different than my own deeper voice, his voice had a soft melodious velvety quality to it without sounding effeminate, he had a soft british accent too.

"Oh, sorry I was a bit distracted. Was there something you needed?" I asked turning around.

He was shorter than me, considering I´m 6.1 ft. (roughly about: 1.85 metres), he had to be around 5.8, or 5.9 (roughly between 1.76 cm or 1.79 cm). He had Auburn hair, a mixture between light brown and red hair, his hair was long tied in a tight ponytail, pale skin and one of the most mesmerizing dark emerald eyes I´ve seen, broad shoulders(for his height), he was dressed in blue jeans, brown boots for what I could see (his jeans were over the boots), he also wore a grey t-shirt, he was holding a heavy-looking black binder.

"Yes, if you could, and it´s not an inconvenience could you point me in the direction of the administration?, I´m new here and I haven´t learned the layout of the University" He said politely.

"Yeah, not a problem, I could walk you there too, if you want, my first class is nearby the administration, so it´s conveninent to me" I said, he nodded.

"If it´s not an inconvenience, then yes, I´d appreciate it, thank you" He said, nodding in appreciation.

"Not a problem, come on, this way" I said beginning to walk down the corridor we were in, then turning to the left to another corridor.

"Thank you, I don´t think we introduced each other, my name´s Peter, by the way" He said politely, while his eyes roved all over the corridors we were walking, he seemed to be memorizing them.

"The name´s Chester, so what are you here for?" I asked Peter, smiling broadly, he seemed polite and pleasant to be around. Even if he looked to be reserved and a bit distant.

"I´m here to continue my English Major, also with some computing on the side, what about you?" Peter asked me curiously, turning his head a bit to be able to both look at me when we talk and see where he´s walking.

"I´m here to Major in Videogame Design, what do you plan to do with yours?. I mean in what field would you work if you could" I said, smiling.

"That´s a good career to choose, with lots of opportunities available, and regarding my choice of job it would be translating texts, either old text or books other authors wrote into my mother tongue, Spanish.

I've heard it's the second most spoken/popular tongue here, so I'm hoping to settle down in CrestHaven; from what I've seen it's a beautiful place which is exactly what I need since I got in the exchange program. " Peter said serenely.

"I think you´ll have luck on that, my brother works with the administration in the biggest most influential publisher firm/company in CrestHaven; The CrimsonRose Editorials, and he´s always complaining that they don´t have enough translators for the workload they have" I said remembering my brother raving about it sometimes.

"Your brother works there?, small world then, I have a job interview there three days from today I applied for a job interview while I was making the necessary arrangements to enter the exchange student program, languages are one of my strong points, I learn them quickly, so that´s an advantage in this field of work" Peter said with a thoughtful tone of his voice.

"You do?, what languages do you speak?, if you don´t mind me asking?" I asked, curious to know.

"Spanish, English, and some Italian, also I used to speak fluently German back in my highschool years, though I´ve forgotten it, I´ll have to see if I need to brush up my German up to date" Peter said with a frown.

"You don´t like German?" I asked, it´s not a language everyone likes, so it´d be understandable.

"It´s not that, it´s just that I haven´t practiced in years. After highschool I wasn´t in the right state of mind to put effort into it, it´s a very long story and I´d rather not talk about it now" Peter said looking at me as we neared the Administration area.

"Perhaps in the future yes, you seem like a pleasant guy so I wouldn´t mind talking more with you, but also I don´t want to keep you from your classes or make you arrive late at them" Peter said earnestly.

"It´s okay, the class doesn´t start yet, I still have 20 minutes, go in and get whatever you need sorted out" I said easily.

"It doesn´t matter, I don´t start classes until tomorrow, or so I was told by one of the administratives via e-mail" Peter said unworried.

"You start classes tomorrow? okay, go in, I´ll be here and really it´s no problem" I said urging him, he entered the administration offices, Peter ended up taking some time in the administration, fortunately the teacher I have in the first period always ends up running a bit late and she´s very lenient with her students, so I didn´t thought I should worry much.

"You got your class schedule?" I asked Peter, to which he nodded and handed to me to look over, walking over and stopping beside me to look the schedule together.

"Let´s see" I said

\- Monday: - Translation and Interpretation: You have from 8 to 10.

\- Break: 10 to 11.

\- Mathematics:11 to 13.

\- English and Literature: 13 to 14.

.- Tuesday: Computing: from 8 to 9.

\- English and Literature: from 9 to 11.

\- Break: From 11 to 12.

\- Computing: from 12 to 13.

\- Translation and Interpretation: From 13 to 14.

.- Wednesday: - English and Literature: from 8 to 10.

\- Break: from 10 to 11.

\- Mathematics: from 11 to 13.

\- Translation and Interpretation: from 13 to 14.

.- Thursday: -Translation and Interpretation: from 8 to 10.

\- English and Literature: from 11 to 12.

\- Break: from 10 to 11.

\- Computing: from 12 to 14.

.- Friday: - Mathematics: from 8 to 9.

\- Translation and Interpretation: from 9 to 10.

\- Break: from 10 to 11.

\- Mathematics: from 11 to 12.

\- English and Literature: from 12 to 14.

"Well, it seems we have most classes toghether" I said with a broad smile.

"Really?, which ones?" Peter asked curious.

"Overall we have; English, Math, and Computing" I answered.

"So we have Computing tomorrow first thing in the morning it seems" Peter said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, do you want us to meet in the notice board where you approached me?, do you remember where that is?" I asked.

"It´s not necessary for you to go out of your way, the administrator gave me a map, I could figure out the way. I don´t want to incovenience you" Peter said

"It´s no trouble, really, since we have the same class why not let me show you around easier that way. Plus I know the university like the back of my hand, also we have english together too so I can show you where that is too" I said earnestly

"I really don´t want to impose on you, but if you´re so set in showing me around, then okay I´ll meet you by the noticeboards tomorrow morning" Peter answered nodding.

"Okay we´ll meet here before 8 tomorrow, try not to be late!. I´m off to class now, see you tomorrow!" I said to Peter while I waved at him.

"Until tomorrow then, have a good day" Peter said with a small smile and waving with one hand while he held the black binder, he turned and proceeded to walk to the exit his hips swaying slightly as he walked, I couldn´t help but look down at the small of his back, his jeans hugged his noticeable ass nicely, his ponytail swayed a bit as he walked, he put the sunglasses he had hanging by the neck of his t-shirt before exiting the building.

Well!, to computing and designing, then. I can´t wait until tomorrow.


End file.
